


First

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Quartet [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

I've made it my job to look after the strays who found their way to the doors of Empire Records. Giving them jobs, somewhere they can relax and be themselves, helping them with their problems and sometimes even giving them a home. And now it's all falling down around me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Even Lucas' screw up is my fault. He found the Music Town stuff and did his best to help. If I'd just trusted them all and told them what was going on we probably wouldn't be in this mess, but that's not who I am. I don't ask for help, I don't share my problems, heck, I try not to even acknowledge them and look where it got me. My father was right – there's a phrase I never thought I'd say. I'm nothing, a loser. I screwed up this time and I'm going to take the whole gang down with me. I'm being overwhelmed by the situation, drowning. I need help…


End file.
